Depths Of The Unknown
by Me n0t y0u
Summary: What happens when you discover the life you live is nothing more than a lie? what would you do if fiction became fact and stories became reality? Where would you go if the walls around your haven colapsed to uncover a hidden world of magic and monsters? When your world is slowly burning down how would you stop it from collapsing? Just ask fifteen year old Clary Fray.
1. Calm Before The Storm

**AN: ok before you read this I just want to let you know that I wrote this story with fellow author, blububble133. This is our first story so feel free to give us any tips or comments. Enjoy! (: **

Chapter one

"You've got to be kidding me," the bus driver said folding his buff arms across his grime stained t-shirt.

"Oh, come on," the boy pleaded for what seemed like the millionth time "I'll pay you the extra five bucks tomorrow." The boy tried again.

Fifteen year old Clary Fray had been sitting in her seat on the noisy bus for half an hour now and they hadn't moved an inch. She didn't mind though, instead she was leaning over her sketchpad, pencil in hand. Clary flicked her bright red hair out of her emerald green eyes as she worked on the suburban landscape she saw from her window view.

Slowly and delicately she sketched the light glow below the sun which was now hovering gently above the glistening water. Usually she would be at school by now if it wasn't for the boy at the front of the bus arguing with the driver over a free ride.

The bus driver sighed in annoyance "fine," the boys eyes lit up in delight "But if you don't pay me back tomorrow…" the man finished with a dagger like glare pointed at the teenager, who hardly seemed to notice. Instead he just walked up the isle and sat at the back of the bus amongst the crowd of screaming kids.

Clary sighed; school was always boring without Simon. Simon, Clary's best friend usually caught the bus to school with her but had texted her earlier to say that he was staying at home due to the flu. A loud bell chimed throughout the school signalling the end of class, awakening Clary from her reverie.

Clary scooped up her books and headed off to History.

As Clary walked down the halls she thought about the beautiful sunrise this morning and began to wish she was sketching rather than finding her way to History. She suddenly felt something wack against her. Not something, someone. Clary fell to the cold concrete floor, dropping all her books across the ground. She stood up then looked down at the person she had just collided with.

"s-s-sorry," Clary mumbled still slightly recovering from the shock of the fall. The boy, who was now standing, suddenly looked up as though he hadn't realised she was there. She stared into his shocked, golden eyes wondering who he was.

"Um… hi?" he stumbled over his words. The boy had quite long golden hair, the tips only just hanging over his eyes. And this was when clary suddenly saw black inky lines circling around his arms and through his white t-shirt.

The boy just stood there in confusion staring at her. Then he suddenly bolted down the hall at an inhuman speed. Clary just stared down the hall in shock. Then picked up her stuff and was about to continue her walk to class when she noticed a silver device on the ground, at first she thought it must be the boys phone but then as she drew closer she noticed it had no screen or numbers instead it had small buttons with different symbols etched into each, similar to the boys tattoos.

Clary quickly pocketed the device and hurried off to class.

**Okay so we hope that you all enjoyed our story so far and hopefully we will be able to post the next chapter soon. (:**

**Here is a short extra we like to call an entertainment section. Pretty much it's a short section of a separate story which is really random and irrelevant to the first story just to entertain you whilst you wait for the next chapter. We will continue it after our next chapter as well. Hope you enjoy this story too but just warning its ****really**** weird.**

Entertainment Section

The two cats slowly walked down the eerie alleyway, approaching the yogurt stand in which the best zasf gestras is made.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Well we hope you enjoyed both our stories and that you review! Bye, ****(:3**

**From ME and BLUEBUBBLE133**


	2. Shadows in the Night

**Okay thanks to those very few people who actually reviewed. We hope you all like this chapter. Also I want to remind you I'm writing this story with BlueBubble133a so check out her profile and stuff too. Okay enjoy!**

Chapter two

"…then multiply the 'x' number by the 'y' number and the answer is…" the old woman murmured from the front of the classroom.

Clary had been sitting in maths for an hour now, listening to Mrs Nestal go on about fractions and algebra. By now half the class were texting and clary was pretty certain the boy in front of her had fallen asleep on his desk.

"Umm… hi?" Clary jumped a little at the unfamiliar voice from behind her. She spun around to see a well-built boy with short sandy hair sitting at the desk behind hers.

"Uh hello," Clary mumbled trying to remember if she had met this boy before "Could I help you with something?"

"Hi, my names Jordan and I'm new here. I only moved in yesterday so I haven't really got a calculator yet, could I maybe borrow yours?" the boy asked politely, holding out a hand for Clary to shake.

"Clary," Clary said shaking his outstretched arm. Before spinning back around to her desk and taking out her calculator to give to Jordan.

Clary closed her locker door and looked down the hall, which was now eerily quiet due to everyone going home for the weekend. She walked down the hall, hoisting her messenger bag over her shoulder.

All she could hear was the light thuds of her footsteps and the ever moving city outside. But when she turned the corner she heard a different noise, a slow sliding noise like a snake and then an ear piercing hiss, loud and sharp.

Clary turned to see a black creature the size of a large dog. It looked like a giant scorpion cross snake-like creature with a stinger on the end of its tail and a body of armour. It slithered down the hall showing its sharp dagger like- which clary had no doubt venomous- fangs and launched itself forward.

Clary ducked and the creature hit the wall, leaving a large array of teeth marks in the wood. It hissed angrily and turned towards Clary again, who began to run down the hall. She turned around to see the creature fast on her heals leaving a sticky black trail of saliva and blood.

Clary turned a corner and skidded to a halt as she drew up to a dead end. She quickly searched the walls begging for somewhere to run or hide. Then threw open a door beside her and dashed inside.

**We hope you liked our second chapter and since its now holidays hopefully we'll have more time to write the next chapter. I'm hoping for at least one chapter by next week but I do have a life so no promises. Anyway please REVIEW! Bye! **

**From Me and BlueBubble133a!**

**Entertainment section**

As they approached the stand they saw a shimmering blue light flash before them, lighting the alley with a dim glow…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. worlds collide

**Okay. So we are really sorry for not reviewing in like… half a year or so… oops. **_**'We should be reviewing in about a week hopefully…'**_** Scratch that, I may have lied a tiny bit…**

**We really are sorry but we are not really sure where we are going with this story, and to be honest you must admit its crap. I had the first half of the story worked out but after that… no idea and so BLUEBUBBLE133A and I sort of gave up on the story **_**"why write when all you can think of is the first half then nothing."**_** That was until a fan gave us a review to continue and we were like '**_**Wait what!?'**_** we were so gobsmacked. We didn't realise people still liked us and to be honest neither of us could really remember what the story was about really… I had to re-read my own story! **

**I thought you devoted fans (though I don't think there are many- if any) at least deserve one last chapter to state our resignation, and so this is the fight scene and I hope you enjoy. See you at the bottom.**

_Come on Clary; THINK. THINK! _All she could hear was the pounding of the door, shards of wood snapping and breaking under the force on the other side. Her heart raced as she tried to find an escape route, a window, a cupboard, anywhere she could take refuge from the monster breaking through the class room door.

Clary frantically darted her eyes around the room; nothing, no windows, no doors, no cupboards, only three rows of tables and a blackboard. She racked her brain for an idea a way out of this mess. Then suddenly she heard the crash of the door lock giving way behind her, snapping her head around she heard the creature hiss in satisfaction.

Clary began to back away slowly, her pulse was pounding and her steps were unusually steady. It hissed a horrific sound from the back of its throat and clary realise it was forming words.

_Attack her; kill her, feast upon her bones! _It let off a sickening hiss as it slid its way towards Clary. _No, mustn't disobey! _It bound closer, only a few feet away as Clary tried to back away. _Drink her warm blood, suck out the marrow, and crunch on the bones… master will not know… _Its body twitched as it licked its tongue across its jaws. _Watch the life drain from her, rip out her flesh… master will never find out… _It pounced on her,knocking her to the ground. She felt a sharp pain dig into her thigh as the creature skidded to a halt a few feet away, letting out an ear splitting hiss.

She stood up again warily just in time for the demon to launch itself again. Clary kicked it in the head as its huge jaws came at her knees. It flew across the room and hit a set of tables with a dull thud. "What am I doing?" Clary whispered to herself in shock, still not quite understanding what this monster was or why it had attacked her.

It roared in anger, and moving at a fast pace throwing itself at Clary again pushing onto the tables behind her, in a loud crash of metal. Feeling the searing pain in her thigh again as she landed she grabbed for the metal object digging into her leg, it was the strange object the fair haired boy had dropped.

The monster was now laying on top of Clary, dripping its saliva over her face, its sharp claws digging into her sides like daggers. Its jaw widened merely inches from her face as she put her hands up to defend herself, the metal object hot in her hand.

She accidently released and it dropped down the creature's throat, it choked, coughing up black ichor and blood. Twitching and hissing it let go of her and she quickly sat up turning to look at the door as it came charging open, then she felt a thud on the back of her neck. The room became a haze as she saw a golden figure rush into the room, Clary felt herself drop to the cold white floor as the world went black.

**Yes, I know really short chapter! Don't blame me, I couldn't think of anything else to write for this small part. **

**Now for the serious part:**

**Myself and Bluebubble133a have thought long and hard about this and decided we want to discontinue the story. Then I stated that I didn't want to leave all our readers who have waited for so long.**

'_**Hey loved your story can u please post a chapter soon?'**_

'_**Yeh sure, just wait a week!'**_

'_**Okay!'**_

_**Half a year later… **_

'_**You still there…?'**_

'_**Well we resign. Bye!'**_

**See it just isn't right! **

**And so we have decided to end the story here and let someone else have a try to continue the story. If anyone is interested just PM me (Me n0t y0u) and I will gladly hand over our fan fiction for you to continue. We have the plot for half the story if you want to just continue with that and add your own end half, or you can do whatever your imagination entails **

**Please take it off our hands we would love to see what you do with it.**

**So remember review or PM me PLEASE, I don't want to let any of you down.**

**On Behalf of BLUEBUBBLE133A I state: Hale and Farewell!**

**~Me P:3**


	4. Hail and Farewell

**IMPORTANT: MUST READ!**

**Okay, I hope I have every ones attention. I know most AN's say that they are important but this really is actually important! **

**Some of you may have read my last Authors Note but I have noticed some have not. I have already stated, Bluebubble133a and I have decided to discontinue. Last chapter was our final chapter and as mentioned in my last AN we want to pass the story on. Obviously some of you did NOT read the AN because you either followed or favourited. Yes, I am very touched that you enjoyed but it does mean you were NOT listening to me and so I decided to write this chapter so that anyone who doesn't read my AN's (fare enough I don't blame you) knows of our plans.**

**Don't worry I am not writing this to tell you I don't like you 'following' or 'favouring', this is merely a notice to tell you we would like one of YOU, a fellow writer or even a reader who has never written before to take on the challenge of continuing our story. I would like you to continue our story and if you are interested- in any way the slightest bit- just PM or REVIEW me for any questions. There is also more info about this in the AN last chapter (and I would really like ALL of you to read it if you could take the time).**

**pLeAsE iF yOu cOuLd tAkE iT oFf oUr hAnDs, wE wOuLd bE vErY gRaTeFuL! o_O**

**And so once again I leave this to you, _hail and farewell_**

**On Behalf of BLUEBUBBLE133a,**

**Kind Reguards,**

**~Me (:3**


End file.
